princebaltos_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style)
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Rescuers Down Under. Cast *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Bernard *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Miss Bianca *Finnick (Zootopia) as Jake *Iago (Aladdin) as Wilbur *David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Cody *Thundra (Aladdin TV series) as Marahute *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Percival McLeach *Kenge (The Lion Guard) as Joanna *Gazelle (Zootopia) as Faloo *Bunga (The Lion Guard) as The Baitmouse *Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) as The Chairmouse *Flik (A Bug's Life) as Francois *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as The Doctor Mouse *Alex (Madagascar) as Red *Mushu (Mulan) as Frank *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Krebbs *Blu (Rio) as Polly *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Cody's Mother *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Sparky the Fly *Hammy (Over the Hedge) as The Flying Squirrel *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as Twister the Snake *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as The Razorback Scenes *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 1: Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 2: Meet Thundra *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 3: Meet Captain Hook *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 4: Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 5: Meet Iago *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 6: You Need to be QUIET!!! *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 7: Nick and Judy's Arrival in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 8: Meet Finnick/Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 9: Iago at the Doctor's *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 10: Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 11: Captain Hook Talks to David *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 12: Interrupting Snake *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 13: Animal Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 14: Iago Escapes *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 15: Kenge Steals Captain Hook's Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 16: Mushu's Free/David Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 17: Under Captain Hook's Boat *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 18: Back at the Nest/Eagle-napped *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 19: Kenge Tries to Eat the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 20: Iago Watches the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 21: Captain Hook's Plan/Nick Wilde and the Green Pig *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 22: Climax at the Crocodile Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 23: Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (WildeHopps Style) part 24: End Credits Cast Gallery Handsome Nick.PNG|Nick Wilde as Bernard Judy Hopps carrot pen.PNG|Judy Hopps as Miss Bianca Finnick bat.JPG|Finnick as Jake Iago from Aladdin.JPG|Iago as Wilbur David ADGTH 2.JPG|David as Cody Thundra.png|Thundra as Marahute Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Percival McLeach Kenge2.png|Kenge as Joanna Gazelle Zootopia.jpg|Gazelle as Faloo Bunga-image.png|Bunga as the bait mouse Lionheart.PNG|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as the Chairmouse Flik.png|Flik as Francois Shifu2.jpg|Master Shifu as the Doctor mouse Alex 6.jpg|Alex as Red Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Frank Po village.JPG|Po as Krebbs Blu in Rio.PNG|Blu as Polly Belle.png|Belle as Cody's mother KFP3-promo-mantis1.jpg|Mantis as Sparky the Fly Ushari-img.png|Ushari as Twister the snake Leonard_Pig_from_Angry_Birds_Movie.png|Leonard as the Razorback Category:The Rescuers Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:Disney sequel spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs